Que Noche la de Anoche
by The Mad Doll
Summary: Soul celebra Año nuevo con los demas. Pero a la tarde siguiente se levantan en el salon de Kid, con laguna mental, sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza y con un video que no tiene autor alguno. Intento de comedia que espero que sea mejor que el sumary :P


Hola soy M. Doll (o Yami como quieran) este es mi primer fic en ser publicado, bueno este era pensado para navidad pero razones del destino (o mi vagancia) no llegue a pasarlo para la fecha :P entonces si ven algo fuera de lugar no se asusten y

**Soul eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okhubo** (se nota que no es mio sino quedaria cualquier cosa XD aunque aclararia el genero de Chrona)

**Aclaración: Chrona es hombre en este fic  
**

* * *

Que noche la de anoche

Soul pov:

Estábamos en mi casa, todo el grupo estaba reunido planeando las cosas para año nuevo, ya que faltaba unos días.

Era un griterío, Black * Star junto a Patty gritaban cosas sin sentido, Liz que hacia una lista de cosas que hacer el próximo año, en el sillón estábamos Chrona y yo a los lados de Maka, en el otro sillón de al lado estaban Kid y Tsubaki. Ellos planeaban el lugar de la fiesta, mientras que Chrona y yo escuchábamos atentamente.

- Maka-chan ¿qué tal si lo hacemos aquí? ya que en mi casa ni en el Shibusen se puede - dijo alegremente Tsubaki.

Maka miro el lugar y entrelazo el brazo con Chrona, cosa que siempre hace y los celos me matan.

- No podemos hacerlo aquí, apenas entramos - dice ella y Kid sonríe

- Bueno entonces lo haremos en mi casa - mira a Maka, que parecía que iba a decir algo, - tranquila Liz y yo nos encargaremos de todo - Liz aparece de repente al lado de Kid, con cara iluminada, yo me rio pero me ignoro.

- ¿Kid-kun me dejaras hacerla sola como yo quiera, sin que me vigiles? - pregunto ella de rodillas con las manos unidas al frente, pero Kid se alarmo

- ¡SOLO SI LA DECORACION ES SIMETRICA! - ella asintió muchas veces en un segundo, parecía que se le averió el cuello pero eso ocasiono que todos nos reímos, yo note que Maka volteo sonriente a ver como Chrona reía como el resto y mis celos empezaron a molestar. Yo le diría cuanto la amo y la necesito, pero como parece que Chrona es _muy especial _para ella decidí guardármelo.

Pasaron los días y llego noche vieja, Maka estaba arreglándose en su habitación con Tsubaki, mientras en el comedor me encontraba junto con los chicos, a Kid lo echaron de su propia casa para que todo sea una "sorpresa". Kid retaba a Black * Star por estar completamente desalineado, Chrona murmuraba al lado mío que no sabía lidiar cuando las chicas se demoraban y yo estaba _entretenido _peleando contra mi corbata.

Cuando las chicas se dignaron a aparecer, Black * Star y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta porque las chicas estaban, se podría decir bastante arregladas como para una cena entre amigos.

Ambas estaban con vestido, solo que el de Tsubaki era lila y resaltaba su "frente", mientras que el de Maka era azul y dejaba ver sus largas piernas, creo que Maka es la única mujer que me dejara así de estúpido por solo ver sus piernas.

Lo único que fui consiente era de Maka arreglándome la corbata, muy cerca mío, los dos teníamos un fuerte sonrojo y una sonrisa (ella burlona y yo de idiota)

- Así que al más cool del shibusen le gana una corbata - dijo ella,

Pero cuando iba a replicarle Black * Star nos agarró del brazo, a mí y a Chrona, nos arrastró para afuera con la excusa de "Alguien tan big como yo no puede llegar tarde" (apostaría que Tsubaki está detrás de esto) y nos fuimos para la fiesta

Estaba durmiendo en una posición muy incómoda y tenía frio, sentía algo agarrado a mi brazo, algo pesado en mi hombro y en mi cabeza, pero aun sentía sueño así que lo ignore. Paso el rato hasta que sentí algo mojado en mi cabeza y abrí los ojos, todo estaba borroso pero cuando pude ver me entere de unos pequeños detalles sin importancia como...

Que estaba en el salón de Kid, recostado en el piso contra el sillón.

Black * Star y Tsubaki estaban abrasados arriba de la mesa (durmiendo),

Liz y Patty recostadas contra la pared,

Chrona estaba recostado en mi hombro y agarrando mi brazo,

Kid con la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de Chrona y las abrazaba.

Maka estaba en el sillón con la cabeza encima de la mía, una de sus piernas colgaba encima de Kid y el colmo de todo era que mi "despertador" era nada más que la saliba de mi técnico.

¿Qué paso anoche? Lo único que recuerdo fue que vinimos acá, luego comimos... ¡Ah! y brindamos, luego seguimos tomando y tomando... bueno creo que ya sé porque estamos a si y la razón porque mi siento que mi cabeza va a estallar.

Paso rato de que nos levantamos (fue muy cómico), cuando me levante de golpe Maka se calló encima de Chrona y Kid, el grito de ellos despertó a Black * Star y Tsubaki que una se ponía roja el otro grito de que le dolía la cabeza, cosa que despertó a las hermanas y todos, sin ninguna excepción, gritamos que se callara.

Ahora estamos en el comedor esperando el café que traerán las chicas, a pesar de que eran muy tarde por estar todo el día durmiendo, todos estábamos muy callados, incluso Black * Star y Patty, excepto cuando Kid nos agradeció, casi murmurando, que hayamos ayudado a arreglar el lio que hicimos (incluso Black * Star ayudo, sí que le afecto la resaca), nos habíamos cambiado ya que kid insiste en que dejemos algo de nuestra ropa aquí.

Cuando las chicas aparecieron todos sonreímos, aunque Liz tenía una cara de confusión

- Kid llego un sobre - dijo ella entregándoselo - y tiene una nota que dice "para los chicos que descubrieron el significado de _qué noche la de anoche_"- Todos abrimos los ojos

- ¿Quién lo mando? - pregunto Tsubaki en voz baja, pero la oímos igual

- No dice - contesto Kid abriéndolo sobre la mesa, todos nos acercamos para ver, ya la cabeza no dolía ahora solo estaba la curiosidad.

Al ver el contenido del sobre nos asustamos ya que era otro sobre con una nota "ver después del video" y el video.

Enseguida, al parecer la resaca ya se fue, fuimos corriendo al salón donde nos acomodamos frente al gran televisor de alta definición. Frente a él nos sentamos en el sillón, Kid, Chrona, Maka y yo, en las sillas al lado mío Tsubaki y Black * Star, las sillas al lado de Kid estaban las gemelas.

Kid puso el video y se sentó, esto me daba un mal presentimiento, en el televisor apareció unas letras blancas en un fondo negro _"A que no se acuerdan lo que paso, ¿verdad?" _ y luego empezó a pasar un video desde un punto de la pared.

**Ahora todo lo que pase en el video será con letra de costado**

_ Todos tomando como si fuera agua, cuando se acabó las Liz se fue y cuando volvió trajo una caja de vodka; _Todos miramos a Liz y ella se ocultó detrás de su hermana; _Seguíamos tomando como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, Liz pone música y todos nos ponemos a bailar pero sin soltar vaso o (en caso de las no experimentadas) las botellas que tienen en mano; _

- ¿De dónde salió tantas botellas? - pregunto Maka; _De repente aparecen Liz junto a Patty con 3 misteriosas cajas; _A todos (excepto Liz nerviosa y Patty que reía) se nos calló una gotita estilo anime

- No debí preguntar - murmuro Maka

- Es que tengo una reserva especial en mi habitación - Dijo Liz rápido y mirando para otro lado, oí a Kid decir que revisaría su cuarto más tarde, dirigí mi mirada al video de vuelta;

_ La música suena pegadiza y Kid se sube a la mesa con Maka, Patty y Chrona y empiezan a cantar, luego Patty se baja y se ve a Tsubaki murmurarme algo, le pasó los brazos por la espalda y sus piernas, cargándola como novia;_

Black * Star y Maka gritan un "que", que de seguro nos dejó sordos y sorprendidos a todos, "celosos" pensé, kid paro el video al escucharlos y ellos se sonrojaron al sentir la mirada de todos, Tsubaki y yo intercambiamos una mirada llena de confusión y alarma

- ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? - pregunto Kid clavándonos la mirada y Maka junto a Black * Star me mataban con la suya

- No recuerdo, cuando desperté estaba al lado de Chrona y abajo de Maka - explique confundido - Ah y Tsubaki dormía abrazada con Black * Star - dije sonriendo, y ellos se pusieron rojos

- Si seguimos viendo capas nos diga que pasa y si vuelve a ocurrir no lo parare, no apresuremos conclusiones ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Liz tratando de calmarnos y todos asentimos, Kid puso en play el video;

_ Yo sostenía a Tsubaki en brazos y la cargue hasta la mesa para subirla; _se escuchó suspiros de alivio a ambos lados;

_ Tsubaki se une a los cantantes, Black * Star, Liz y yo aparecemos con un embudo y nos acercamos para retarlos a un concurso de beber, por lo cual los demás aceptan y se bajan tambaleándose, Liz dice con voz clara (porque los 3 estamos acostumbrados) "quien gana tendrá una sorpresa elegida por los tres" nos señala y reímos mientras los demás gritan felices, agarramos con Black * Star a Kid, ya que era el más cerca "toma 8 botellas seguidas por el embudo y ganas" le digo yo, el asiente, sujeto por nosotros Liz le pone el embudo en la boca y empezó vaciar todas las botellas. _

_ Cuando Kid tomo todo lo soltamos y se calló, Chrona se puso a su lado y lo ayudo pero lo agarramos y le paso lo mismo, luego con Patty, Tsubaki le siguió y Maka fue la última de ellos y se fue junto a Tsubaki a cantar arriba de la mesa, Kid con Chrona estaban contra la pared MUY juntos y Patty estaba columpiándose en la araña del techo. Mientras nosotros (los 3 restantes) bebíamos el doble de ellos, Liz no pudo más y se fue contra la pared en la cual se despertó, lamentándose estar soltera, Patty se resbalo y se estrelló contra la pared quedando inconsciente._

_ Yo junto a Black * Star nos acercamos tambaleando a la mesa, Maka se acerca a mí y Black* Star a Tsubaki, la cámara enfoca a los dos últimos, el grita " Tu premio, mi amor, es ser la novia de este dios" y se ponen a besar sobre la mesa. La cámara se mueve para enfocarme a mi discutiendo con Maka, " Si no lo quieres de esa forma ¿porque siempre estas pegada a él y a mí? " pregunte gritando, " Él es como mi hermano pequeño y para que sepas él quiere a Kid ", luego la cámara apunta a la pared donde aparecen Kid con Chrona sentado arriba del besándose._

_ La cámara vuelve a enfocarme a mí con Maka en brazos, como tenía a Tsubaki, parado arriba del sillón mientras ella agitaba un brazo y sus piernas, y cantábamos " Soul ama a Maka, Maka ama a Soul, ellos se besan..." como esas rimas para molestar, pero Maka se desmalla y la acuesto sobre el sillon, yo me siento abajo (donde desperté) y sigo cantando , pero Chrona aparece y me agarra el brazo y con cara amenazante empieza a decir o balbucear amenazas o intentos, él se desmalla, después yo , de la nada aparece Kid arrastrándose y se abraza a las piernas de Chrona y balbucea que lo amaba aunque sea asimétrico y se desmalla._

Todos mirábamos la pantalla con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos que decía con letras negras " Ahora saben que paso ", Kid temeroso abrió el otro sobre que contenía fotos de lo ocurrido en el video , pero lo que todos nos preguntamos era ¿Quien fue?

General pov:

En la Death Room se escuchaban las estrepitosas risas de Shinigami-sama, Sid y Stein. Ellos estaban sentados frente a la pantalla, que mostraba a un grupo de chicos alterados y matándose entre ellos, varios en el piso como un albino, una chica rubia pequeña, un peli-azul por molestar y un peli-negro con 3 rayas blancas por sus "actos" hacia otro chico con una amiga sobreprotectora.

Los adultos infantiles felicitaban a Shinigami-sama por tener cámaras en su casa para vigilar y a Stein por la idea y realización del video y fotos, aunque el zombi azul y el cabeza de tornillo estaban preocupados por el shinigami menor por " su gusto en el amor"

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado,

aunque no se si hubo mucho sarcasmo pero bueno sean pacientes

y capas (seria milagro) haga algo que a alguien le pueda gustar

Y perdon por la separacion de los renglones, trato de que quede bien pero no puedo T.T (se va al )

Tambien me disulpo si no les gusto el KidXChrona pero queria hacer uno,

pero necesitaba los celos de Soul asi que quedo este intento de comedia

Y antes de que me maten si no les gusto me voy, gracias por leer y espero escribir pronto si alguien le gusto lo que escribo (crusare los dedos)

_La muñequita Yami se despide_


End file.
